


Physique

by Tyrelingkitten



Series: TSV Vignettes [2]
Category: Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M, twosetviolin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26329975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyrelingkitten/pseuds/Tyrelingkitten
Summary: Drabble about sharing clothes.
Relationships: Eddy Chen & Brett Yang, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Series: TSV Vignettes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913308
Comments: 9
Kudos: 54





	Physique

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is RPF. If you're B or E, please click back and look elsewhere.

The thing is, teenaged Brett and teenaged Eddy used to wear the same sizes in clothing. It was a normal thing to do, to wear each other’s clothes even by accident. They were so used to wearing whatever clothes are lying around that it is easier for Brett to mistake Eddy’s shirt as his own and vice versa.

Though it felt weird at first to wear clothes not their own, but with years of familiarity together, the weirdness disappeared almost immediately after the first switch.

Wearing each other’s clothes feels just as homely and comforting as their own.

Brett’s skin doesn’t react with goose bumps of discomfort and make him feel like he should drop his second skin, and Eddy’s skin doesn’t go red and scaly for not being compatible with the friction of different clothing textures and materials rubbing against his body.

They have relatively the same sizes even as they got into uni… until Eddy got extra inches in height and went to the gym, buffing up the width of his shoulders and his chest.

Now they can no longer share the same sizes as they used to.

While it’s not a problem for Brett to wear Eddy’s clothes, which are a size too big, it’s actually a mistake for Eddy wear Brett's clothes, a size too small—resulting to Eddy unintentionally ripping the shirts open.

“I can’t believe you literally popped off a several buttons of this dress shirt just by breathing.” Brett complains, pulling out the sewing kit from one of the drawers and sinks down into the nearest sofa in the hopes of salvaging the dress shirt. His sewing skills are being tested a lot the many times Eddy accidentally wears one of Brett's clothes. 

Eddy has the decency to look guilty in his sleeveless undershirt. “Sorry. I didn’t realize it until it's too late.”

“Didn’t you feel like getting choked at all?”

“Yeah, a bit.” Eddy defended himself feebly. "I just thought it's a tight fit."

"Now you know." Brett turns the shirt inside out to point at certain places. "You just tore through the inner seams. It's one of my best trendy shirts too."

"Sorry." Eddy's eyes droop sadly. "I'll take you out shopping this weekend." 

Brett harrumphs in mock disappointment. "Fine." He gives up on trying to thread a needle. "You should really stop wearing my clothes, Eddy. At this rate you're going, I'd no longer have any more clothes to wear except our merch."

"I'll get you new shirts." Eddy promises.

"I guess I'll have to wear yours intentionally for now." Brett sighs, clearly put upon. 

Eddy opens his mouth to protest, that Eddy isn't forcing him out of his own wardrobe, that they still have Twosetviolin merch in the basement, that Brett is just being dramatic and it's not like he is going to be naked for the rest of the week—anything to match Brett's unexpected despondent attitude—and Eddy catches the slight crinkling eyes behind Brett's glasses.

Clearly Brett is amused at his situation.

So Eddy closes his mouth and obediently nods to his friend. Eddy offers his signature red flannel jacket, then the new green jacket, then the pink hoodie and the list keeps growing and growing.

The wave of complimentary comments they received afterwards when Brett wears one of Eddy's clothes on video now make so much sense. 

"You planned this." Eddy says.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Brett hums.

Eddy squints at him suspiciously. 

Brett catches his eyes and raises his eyebrows at him. "You breathed and all the buttons flew off my shirt. How can you expect me to plan that?"

The wording sounds so wrong that Eddy's serious face crumples and Brett ends up laughing till his sides hurt.

"You still haven't bought me shirts yet." Brett points out, unconsciously rolling the long sleeves up his elbows and then tugging them back down to hide his hands and repeating the process again. 

The sight feels like a kitten pawing at Eddy's chest and an image of Brett pawing at him with his long sleeves flashes through Eddy's mind.

Eddy can't begin to explain how his heart expands at the very sight of Brett in those too-large clothes and why it's now so normal to see Brett dig through Eddy's closet to pick out something to wear when they head out, looking so proudly of himself. 

"Yeah." He decides. "Let's go out after this."

Brett beams at him. 

**The end**

**Author's Note:**

> You can clearly see that I lost the thread of my thoughts afterwards.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
